


Summer Nights

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short pre-series Jibbs oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Nights

**Title:** Summer Nights  
 **Disclaimers:** NCIS, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** pre-series  
 **Pairing:** Jibbs

* * *

Green eyes are staring into deep sea blue ones. Testing. Questioning. Searching. Wanting, no, demanding answers. Needing to see the words lips cannot say.

A soft sigh fills the room. Red locks are brushed out of the way. Full red lips part, trying to voice thoughts, but they fail. Fail to grasp the essence of all the feelings flowing through an aching heart.

Silence engulfs them once again. The staring continues, neither one backing down. Time passes. Minutes that feel like months, years. Lifetimes. Nothing changes, but everything is different all of a sudden. What should have lasted forever is gone. The point of no return is crossed, has been for a while now. There is no avoiding the inevitable any more. The course has been set; the ship has left the port.

The hot, sticky air cools down. She wants to shiver. To wrap her arms around herself in the sudden dark and cold of the night. But a loving heart is afraid and will not let her move. A soul is mesmerized by its mate.

And then he moves. Subtly, he shifts on the hard wooden floor. But green eyes notice anyway. And widen in surprise. Blue orbs challenge, an eyebrow arches. An invitation. Soft grass green darkens, transforms into the color of a fir tree.

A warm hand is placed on the floor. A body shifts, crawls closer to the other occupant of the room. Faces inch closer. Lips almost touch. warm breath tickles over sensitive skin. Eyes bore into each other. A smile breaks through. Full ruby lips brush thinner ones. Slowly. Testing. Probing. Probie. Her. His. Now. Tonight. Tomorrow. Forever.

In the distance, the Eiffel Tower lights up the dark sky of the night.

_fin._


End file.
